


Jasności niech będą dzięki

by dede_fabulous



Series: The always-sad political duo [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: (sereda is such an amazing aroace icon tbh), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gabryś przestań smutać w końcu no, post Bramy III, przemyślelnia gabriela odnośnie wszystkiego co się działo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Wydarzenia po Bramach III i spojrzenie na relację Gabriela z Razjelem z perspektywy tego pierwszego.





	Jasności niech będą dzięki

**Author's Note:**

> To siedziało w mojej głowie od miesiąca, I swear.

Siedzisz przy jego łóżku. W Królestwie już dawno zapadła noc, ale tobie to nie przeszkadza. Za murami pałacu mogłaby szaleć sama Apokalipsa, a ty wciąż byś tu siedział. 

Przy nim. 

Specjalne eliksiry przywróciły jego własny wygląd. Włosy ma rozpuszczone i skołtunione; gdyby był przytomny, natychmiast by je uczesał i zaplótł w tak lubiany przez siebie długi warkocz. 

Od razu po przemianie zauważyłeś, że jest w okropnym stanie. Ba, nie ma się temu co dziwić, końcu przesiedział w Głębi w ciele Lampy przez całe miesiące. Patrzysz w niemym cierpieniu na jego jeszcze chudszą niż zazwyczaj sylwetkę, zapadnięte policzki i podkrążone oczy. 

Jednak tak naprawdę cieszysz się. Dziękujesz Jasności, poraz setny już chyba dzisiaj, za to, że twój przyjaciel w ogóle żyje. 

Bo nie wiesz, co byś zrobił, gdybyś go stracił na dobre. A może wiesz, ale po prostu nie chcesz o tym myśleć. 

W ostatecznych momentach, gdy tylko minuty dzieliły go od śmierci, a ty już prawie straciłeś nadzieję, błagałeś Pana o miłosierdzie. Błagałeś Go, by jakoś zamienił was miejscami, żebyś to Ty mógł cierpieć zamiast swojego przyjaciela. Albo żeby Pan w swojej dobrej woli pozwolił ci chociaż z nim umrzeć, podzielić jego los.

Bo naprawdę, jaki sens miałoby zostanie samemu na tym świecie? 

Już kiedyś prawie zginęliście razem. Lada moment miał nastać koniec Ziemi, a wy siedzieliście razem na dachu wieżowca, gotowi na to, co miało zaraz nastąpić. Obaj siedzieliście w ciszy, mimo że tyle rzeczy chciałeś mu wtedy powiedzieć. 

Wpatrujesz się w niego, jak śpi spokojnie. Nie męczą go żadne uboczne dolegliwości po tamtym dziwnym specyfiku od Daimona, który jednak uratował mu życie. Nie trapią go też nocne koszmary, a jesteś pewien, że po miesiącach życia w Głębi i bawienia się z Nergalem w kotka i myszkę, mógłby, i pewnie będzie je jeszcze miewał, co noc. 

Jedną rękę ma schowaną pod kołdrą, ale  drugą trzyma na piersi. Czujesz potrzebę połeżenia swojej dłoni na jego, ale boisz się, że go obudzisz, a tego nie chciałbyś za nic. 

Przez parę chwil po prostu się w niego wpatrujesz. W końcu jednak pochylasz się i powoli, bardzo delikatnie kładziesz swoją ciepłą dłoń na jego chłodnej. 

Wstrzymujesz oddech. 

Cisza. 

Nic się nie dzieję. 

 

Przekonany brakiem reakcji ze strony przyjaciela nieznacznie zaciskasz palce.  
A po Twoich policzkach spływają łzy. 

-  - - - - - - - 

Spacerujecie razem po Hajot Hakados. Jest już ciemno, lecz dzięki poustawianym gdzieniegdzie magicznym latarniom, wciąż widzicie otoczenie wokół was: przepiękne, kwitnące nieustannie drzewa, krzewy i kwiaty z umieszczonymi między nimi bajecznymi posągami z marmuru, przedstawiąjącymi anioły, salamandry bądź inne boskie istoty. Daleko przed wami, zza jasnych murów dzielnicy, wychylają się strzeliste wieże i kopuły Szóstego Nieba.  
Idziecie obok siebie. Co jakiś czas zamieniacie ze sobą parę zdań, ale nie czujecie do tego przymusu, gdyż już od wielu eonów nie ma nigdy między wami czegoś takiego jak "niezręczna cisza".

Wygląda lepiej, znacznie lepiej. Niedługo po tym, gdy był w stanie już jako-tako normalnie funkcjonować, wybrał się na krótkie wakacje do Stref Poza Czasem. "Odwiedźić przyjaciela", jak mówił. Nie byłeś do końca przekonany, że kolejna wycieczka poza Królestwo w jakikolwiek sposób polepszy jego stan, ale nic nie powiedziałeś. Nie chciałeś się o nic z nim spierać już nigdy więcej.

Nigdy więcej. 

Wasza relacja znów wygląda tak, jak przed przyjazdem Seredy: żadnych krzyków, wulgarnych wyzwisk ani dramatycznego trzaskania drzwiami.  
I dzięki Jasności za to, bo następnym razem, gdy podniósłby na ciebie głos, rozpłakałbyś się jak dziecko. 

Już wystarczy. 

Już dość. 

Wpsominał ci, że Sereda z nim rozmawiała niedawno. Nie tylko opowiedziała mu wszystko w szczegółach, jak badacz badaczowi, co działo się w Strefach, lecz również przedstawiła mu swoje plany na przyszłość; pragnie kontynuować swoje badania, lecz przy utrzymywanej z nim korespondencji. Nie licząc przyjacielskich rad, będzie oczekiwać od niego jednak pełnego profesjonalizmu. Żadnych podobych scen do tych z przeszłości. 

Wciąż utrzymuje, że tamta sprawa została zakończona wiele, wiele lat temu, gdy opuściwszy w pośpiechu jego pracownię, stanowczo postanowiła rozpocząć własną karierę. 

Tłumaczyła również, że nigdy przedtem nie czuła potrzeby wiązania się z kimś, a teraz, po objawieniu się Jasności, nabrała co do tego absolutnej pewności. Jej zadaniem jest odkrywanie i szerzenie wiedzy. 

Przez cały czas, gdy przyjaciel streszczał ci ich rozmowę, nie śmiałeś mu przerwać ani razu. Potakiwałeś tylko głową, jednak słuchając uważnie każdego słowa. Przez cały ten czas przyglądałeś mu się: zapatrzony był daleko przed siebie, jego twarz nie wyrażała prawie żadnych emocji. Jedynie dumę. Dumę ze swojej dawnej uczennicy, która stała się jedną z najbardzieł sławionych uczonych w Królestwie. Osiągnęła to, czego pragnęła, już szkoląc się u niego.  
Wciąż utrzymuje, że tamta sprawa została zakończona wiele, wiele lat temu, gdy opuściwszy w pośpiechu jego pracownię, stanowczo postanowiła rozpocząć własną karierę.  
Tłumaczyła również, że nigdy przedtem nie czuła potrzeby wiązania się z kimś, a teraz, po objawieniu się Jasności, nabrała co do tego absolutnej pewności. Jej zadaniem jest odkrywanie i szerzenie wiedzy.  
Przez cały czas, gdy przyjaciel streszczał ci ich rozmowę, nie śmiałeś mu przerwać ani razu. Potakiwałeś tylko głową, jednak słuchając uważnie każdego słowa. Przez cały ten czas przyglądałeś mu się: zapatrzony był daleko przed siebie, jego twarz nie wyrażała prawie żadnych emocji. Jedynie dumę. Dumę ze swojej dawnej uczennicy, która stała się jedną z najbardzieł sławionych uczonych w Królestwie. Osiągnęła to, czego pragnęła, już szkoląc się u niego. 

\- Chce poświęcić się całkowicie swojej pasji? Niech tak będzie! - powiedział do ciebie wtedy, uśmiechnąwszy się lekko. - Będę ją w tym jak najbardziej wspierać. 

Po jakimś czasie siadacie na ławce. Wpatrujesz się przez chwilę w migoczące jasno gwiazdy, w te konstelacje charakterystyczne jedynie dla Królestwa Niebieskiego. 

Spoglądasz ukradkiem w lewo: on również je podziwia. 

Delikatny wiaterek porusza twoimi włosami. Odgarniasz je z jednej strony za ucho, cały czas wpatrując się w ciemne, bezchmurne niebo.  
Na początku byłeś zazdrosny o to, że to nie tobie ukazał się Pan. W gniewie nagabywałeś Daimona, zadając mu mnóstwo pytań odnośnie momentu kulminacyjnego jego podróży. Za każdym razem dostawałeś te same odpowiedzi. 

Ale coś musiało być nie tak! 

Pal licho Daimona czy samą Seredę - nawet Lampa, Lucyfer, Niosący Światło, TEN upadły anioł dostał swój znak na to, że Pan wciąż się jakkolwiek przejmuje jego losem. Ba, że wciąż znajduje się w Jego opiece i łasce!

 A ty, regencie, co ty dostałeś od samej Jasności?! 

I wtedy cię uderzyło.

Dostałeś z powrotem swojego Razjela. 

Nagle to, że nie ujrzałeś Jasności, już cię nie obchodzi. 

Wcale. 

Za to łzy zaczynają napływać ci do oczu. Próbujesz je zatrzymać, mrugając gwałtownie, ale one i tak spływają wolno po twoich policzkach. Pochylasz głowę, masz nadzieję, że w ten sposób twoje ciemne włosy je ukryją. 

Pan w swojej łasce pozwolił Razjelowi wciąż trwać przy tobie. 

Pozwolił Ci wciąż czuć to przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po twoim ciele, ilekroć widziałeś swojego przyjaciela szczęśliwego. 

Pozwolił Wam spędzać razem te długie wieczory z butelką wina i niekończącymi się zabawnymi historiami, które sobie zawsze opowiadacie lub po prostu czytając obok siebie w wygodnej ciszy.

Pozwolił ci wciąż zaplatać jego długie, czarne włosy w dobierany warkocz, gdy, co jakiś czas, jego zwykły, luźny i robiony "na szybko" zaczyna go nudzić. 

Pozwolił ci być przy nim. 

Czujesz, jakby sam Pan położył ci właśnie dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechając się lekko, powiedział: "Nie bój się, Gabrielu. Wszystko w porządku". 

Wyrywa ci się urwany szloch.  
Słyszysz, jak tuż obok Razjel gwałtownie odwraca się w twoją stronę. 

\- Dżibril, czy coś się stało? - pyta zdziwiony. Przysuwa się trochę i kładzie dłoń na twoich plecach, nagle przejęty. 

Tym razem już otwarcie zaczynasz płakać, czym go chyba trochę wystraszyłeś. Chowasz twarz w dłoniach. Serce wali ci w piersi jak oszalałe.

Masz dość. 

Nie patrząc na niego, za to spoglądając w gwiazdy, zaczynasz opowiadać mu o wszystkim: o jego szczęśliwym powrocie i o swoich uczuciach.

O miłosierdziu Jasności. 

Co jakiś czas musisz przerywać na chwilę, by uspokoić swój oddech, aby twoje słowa były w jakikolwiek sposób w ogóle zrozumiałe. 

W końcu mówisz mu, że go kochasz. 

W taki sposób, by na pewno zrozumiał, o co ci chodzi. Nie chcesz żadnych niezręcznych niedopowiedzeń. 

I milkniesz, zwieszając lekko głowę.  

I cisza. 

Wyjątkowo piękna dziś noc w Hajot Hakados, myślisz. Słychać jedynie szelest liści na drzewach poruszanych wiatrem. Jeszcze raz podnosisz wzrok na niebo, i cicho wzdychając, szepczesz: 

\- Czasem zapominam, jak pięknie jest tutaj. 

Nagle czujesz dotyk jego palców na twojej twarzy. Delikatnie sygnalizuje ci, abyś odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, co robisz powoli i niepewnie.  
Wpatruje się w ciebie. Nie potrafisz odgadnąć emocji z jego twarzy, co cię szokuje, gdyż mimo tego, że zawsze dobrze chowa uczucia, nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś z tym problemu. 

Zauważasz, jak cudnie jego niebieskie oczy odbijają jasne światło gwiazd i prawy kącik twoich ust lekko się podnosi. 

Niespodziewanie on również lekko się uśmiecha. Dla kogoś innego ta mała zmiana  
nie byłaby wcale widoczna, ale nie dla ciebie. 

Nigdy dla ciebie. 

Zanim udaje ci się w pełni pojąć, co się właśnie dzieje, twój przyjaciel nachyla się do ciebie, minimalizując do zera dystans między waszymi twarzami. 

Kładąc szybko jedną dłoń na jego policzku, a drugą ręką obejmując go za szyję, jeszcze raz dziękujesz Jasności.


End file.
